The Right Time
by BurningMandala
Summary: Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed at him, knowing that he would always be "Puck" – with the crooked smile, boyishness and vulgarity that was, in some very odd way, actually charming – but he really had become a man. Quinn/Puck. Strong Quinn/Rachel friendship. Canon up until "Goodbye" - This fic will follow them after graduation.


**Author's note**: I've edited this myself, so all mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism and reviews are always nice and I do appreciate anything anyone has to say – even if it's to point out errors. Enjoy.

**About**: Quinn/Puck. Quinn/Rachel friendship. Implied Finn/Rachel (I don't ship Finchel, but believe it or not, I have no control of what ends up on the page when I start typing. It's true. My hands and Glee heart kind of have a mind of their own.)

Also, this didn't exactly end the way I was expecting it to and there were a few things that weren't resolved. So, I'm thinking this will be a multi-chapter fic that follows them after graduation. Focusing on Quinn and Puck's relationship and there will probably be a good amount of Rachel involved as well.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed at him, knowing that he would always be "Puck" – with the crooked smile, boyishness and vulgarity that was, in some very odd way, actually charming – but he really had become a man.

**Spoilers**: None, really. Canon up until "Goodbye"– let's just say, this story is my head canon for that episode. For the Quick shipper inside of me, that likes to show itself every so often.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. That would be nice, though, wouldn't it?

* * *

They were in her bedroom.

Puck sat in the chair in front of the desk, geography book and papers sprawled out in front of him. Quinn was by his side, trying to help him study but it was clear to her that his frustration was only growing by the second.

"Indian Ocean, show me," she said gently.

"It's no use. I mean, my brain is like a roach motel. Once the info checks in, it never checks out!" He stood abruptly, heading over to get his backpack, "I'm out of here. Don't worry, you still get your brownie patch for trying to help a loser learn something," he said dejectedly.

"I'm not here for a patch! I'm here because I love you."

Oh.

Quinn wasn't expecting those words to come from her mouth, but they did before she could even stop them. Then she thought back to a conversation she had with Rachel at school earlier in the day.

* * *

_Quinn walked into the bathroom to see Rachel standing at the mirror and smiled, she had been looking for her. They'd definitely had a rough few years but she was now very glad to call the brunette her friend. Rachel smiled back when she saw Quinn approaching._

_"This freshman just gave me a hug and told me to never change. Poor thing is too young to realize that change can be so good. Think, if we hadn't changed, we would have never been friends."_

_"Still so weird, having you call me a friend."_

_"Come here," Quinn said, hugging the girl, "I really hope that we can find a way to stay in touch once all this ends in a few days."_

_"So do I," Rachel murmured as she pulled away._

_The look in Quinn's eyes changed, "I'm still not a hundred percent sure that I'm for teen weddings, but I'm really happy that you and Finn are together. You guys are meant to be."_

_Rachel smiled gratefully, feeling like she had the approval from Quinn – when it came to Finn– that she had always wanted. Both Quinn and Rachel had once been enemies because of their mutual feelings toward the boy. Over time Quinn had moved on, then just stopped caring about boys altogether. _  
_Actually, it was more like she stopped caring about anything. That's when Rachel had really tried to be the girl's friend and urge her back into the glee club. There was the drama with Shelby, concerning Beth, Rachel talked her out of. Then she went to Quinn for advice on Finn's proposal. The lines got blurred there, for a little bit. Quinn was so adamant on that wedding not happening, but Rachel realized it was only because the blonde was looking out for her best interests, her future._

_Quinn got into her accident and suddenly it was as if nothing in the past mattered anymore. Life was too short and she just wanted to be the girl's friend and now she was happy that everything had worked out._

_"Thanks," Rachel turned to Quinn, "You know, it's weird, because that's how I always felt about you and Puck."_

_"Ancient history," Quinn answered, all too quickly._

_"Well, you know what I mean, when you two were together he was really at his best."_

_That wasn't exactly how Quinn remembered it. Not completely, at least. He made a lot more effort than Finn did when it came to getting money and trying to prepare for Quinn's pregnancy. Puck wanted them to keep the baby and he was willing to do what it took to be a good dad. Sometimes Quinn regrets not being honest with Finn from the very beginning and telling him that Puck was actually the father. She thinks, in some ways, there would have been a lot less hurt, had she been honest from the start. A lot of the time, Quinn regrets not keeping Beth. She knows now that Puck would have stood up and taken responsibility for them and been the best dad he could be._

_Then there was Puck's cheating and sexting, or whatever it was Santana had called it, and she didn't want to deal with that. She wanted to be the only one and Quinn didn't and still doesn't think that it was an unreasonable request. But, now that she thinks about it, she had no right to really get mad at him for that. She did cheat on Finn with Puck. Then Puck cheated on her._

_When Beth was born, she remembers asking him if he had ever loved her and his answer had been yes._

_Okay, so Rachel had a point. Puck was a wonderful guy and all relationships had their ups and downs. It was to be expected. And did Quinn not say, only moments ago, that change can be so good? Her and Puck had both changed for the better._

_Quinn let out a sigh and gave up the denial, almost, "Maybe you're right."_

_"I am," Rachel deadpanned, walking out of the room._

_She was._

* * *

Puck's eyes widened, "Say what?"

Quinn shook her head at herself, not knowing if this was even the right time to say this to him.

"I said I love you. You were my first. And only, actually."

Puck dropped his bag down on the floor and sat on the edge of Quinn's bed, "I kind of screwed up that experience, huh?"

She joined him on the bed, sitting on the edge and turning to face him, "No regrets."

"Cool," he said slowly, "because I always felt kind of bad about it. Feel bad about a lot of things, but I was an ass for most of high school."

"And I was a selfish bitch, but our past doesn't define who we are now," she moved a bit closer to him, "I really care about you, Puck. I know that after Beth was born we weren't really close, but when two people go through what we've through, you're bonded for life."

He looked her straight in the eyes, "If you ever need me you know where to find me," then he dropped his head, "Right here in Lima, repeating my senior year forever."

"You don't get it. You're going to graduate, Puck. So am I. You're getting out of Lima and we can do anything we want to. I don't think the bond we have should ever be broken. Now's the right time to fix it. The Puck I fell in love with had swagger. You already know all the questions that Mrs. Doosenbury is going to have on the test. All you need in order to pass, is to get back the confidence you had when we first met and you'll be fine."

He rolled his eyes, "And how am I supposed to do that?"

She leaned into him closely, he could feel her warm breath against his lips, and whispered, "Like this."

Puck turned his head away from her just as they were about to kiss, "Wait, I'm not worth it. I don't deserve you, or your help."

"No one deserves it more. You're more than worth it, and maybe at one time I did tell Finn that he should have been my first, but I didn't know what I wanted. We've both made some bad choices and lost our way a few times during high school. But I meant what I said, no regrets. Beth wasn't a mistake, she's perfect. She's our perfect thing, that was you and I," Puck looked at Quinn, his eyes both sad and hopeful – at the mention of Beth and being told that he is worth something.

Quinn noticed the look in his eyes and continued, "Maybe I screwed up our chance of getting to be in Beth's life, at least, for now. But my point is, is that's when everything started – when we were just the head cheerleader and the bad ass football player. You told me you loved me once and now I'm telling you that I love you. No regrets, we haven't screwed up our chance with each other and you haven't screwed up your senior year."

He smiled, "You know, even though you were kind of crazy at the beginning of year and there was all that drama with Shelby – you were still pretty hot. Not that you still aren't," He added in, "But the pink hair, looking bad-ass and all. We coulda been bad-asses together. The Puckster wanted to get in on that."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed at him, knowing that he would always be "Puck" – with the crooked smile, boyishness and vulgarity that was, in some weird way, actually charming – but he really had become a man.

"You still want to get in on this," she said, rarely ever feeding into Puck's attempts to hit on her. In the past, at least. Things are different now. New beginnings.

"Yup," he said, a little smugly.

"Will you let me kiss you, now?"

"I guess it'd be kinda rude if I refused," he answered, playfully.

"Graduation is just in a few days and you will be walking across that stage. You're Noah Puckerman, you've got this. And you've got me," she said in a hushed tone, leaning her face toward his.

He was leaning in too, but he stopped, and pulled away. For the second time that night.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Quinn groaned in frustration, she was never one for patience. Puck was grinning, and let out a small chuckle. Almost regretting it when he saw Quinn's eyes narrow. Almost.

"What?" she snapped.

The smile on his face didn't fade, though, and he shrugged slightly, "Was just gonna say that I love you too."

Quinn couldn't fight the look of embarrassment that covered her face and ducked her head, "Oh."

"Yeah," he breathed out, bringing his hand to her chin, and gently lifting her head so their eyes could meet, "Now come on, you can't just leave a guy hanging here."

She didn't. Their lips met and neither pulled back nor did they have any intention of doing so.

For the first time in a long time – for both Puck and Quinn – it felt right, being with someone.

* * *

A couple of days later when Quinn rounded a corner of one of the hallways in McKinley high, Puck and the rest of the glee club seniors were standing outside of Mrs. Doosenbury's classroom.

"What's going on?" she asked as she strode up to them.

Puck faced her, "I'm waiting on Mrs. Doosenbury to finish grading my test," then his voice rose, intending for the teacher to hear him, "If I don't pass, it's going to be open season on all faculty tires!"

He was nervous, waiting to know the grade for this one test. The one test that determined his fate on whether he was going to graduate with his friends or stay in high school for one more year. Quinn sensed his anxiety and reached out, putting comforting hand on his bicep – letting him know she was right there, and would be there for him no matter what happened – and he visibly relaxed. He shot her a grateful smile and she nodded.

The classroom door opened then and Puck rushed to it, snatching the test from the teachers hands. He walked a short distance away from his friends, test held tightly against chest, needing a moment alone to process that this grade is what his future depended on. Slowly, he pulled it away from himself and skimmed over it for just a moment before a smile broke out on his face.

"What's it say?" Finn urged.

He turned around and held it up in the air for his friends to see, "C-Minus! That's a Puckerman A-Plus, I'm graduating!" His friends cheered for him, sharing his happiness. Kurt even hugged Mrs. Doosenbury.

Quinn was the first to launch herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, whispering, "I'm so proud of you," into his ear.

He didn't think the smile on his face could get much bigger, but it did. It mattered to him what Quinn thought. He loved her and he didn't want to let her down. For him, graduating meant so much more than just walking across a stage, being handed a piece a paper, and moving the tassel of the cap from one side to another. His dad was a high school dropout, a scum bag, and Puck quickly saw himself heading in that direction. Then he thought of Beth, maybe he wasn't raising her or anything but if she ever did get the chance to know him in the future, he wanted to have something to show for it. He wanted to make his mom proud, his little sister. Puck knew now that he was worth more than anything else he had aspired to be during high school. He could still graduate and be a bad ass. Fighting, throwing people into dumpsters, that was all in the past now and it would stay there.

Puck wasn't exactly sure where he was heading after graduation and the summer, because he'd given all the money he saved up for California to his dad, but he wasn't feeling so hopeless anymore and it was kinda one of the best feelings he's had.

He slightly pulled away from Quinn and kissed her, deeply, not caring that their friends were looking on. Puck felt like he was on top of the world right now. They shared a few more gentle, chaste kisses, before Puck turned around to his friends and they surrounded him.

Rachel's eyes met Quinn's and she winked at the blonde and gave her a thumbs up, knowing that after their conversation just days earlier, something would most definitely start up between the former head cheerleader and resident bad boy again.

* * *

Graduation was so surreal with hints of sadness and tinge of being bittersweet. These seniors were the place they had been for four years. A school that had sometimes been there safe haven and at other times, their own personal hell.

It was also a very unorganized graduation ceremony but this was McKinley high school. The school didn't have much to pride themselves on. However, they did now have a Glee club that had won a national championship and okay, they football team wasn't bad ever since Coach Bieste had been brought in and the Cheerio's always won their competitions.

Quinn was valedictorian, graduating at the top of her class, which didn't come as any surprise to really anyone. Her friends from glee club were so proud of her, having been witness to the journey this girl had taken over the years.

Her speech was somewhat like the one she gave to her teammates when she told them all about getting into Yale, though it was less personal. More focused on dreaming, achieving, believing – never giving up and not taking anything for granted. Things about starting at the top of the social ladder and thinking you have everything, to realizing at the end, none of it mattered and it won't matter in the future whether you were a cheerleader or a loser or a jock. What matters are the lessons that you take away from this place. That your worst enemies can become the people you rely on the most. Every word she spoke was more of a thank you to Mr. Schuester and all of the friends she had made, a thank you to anyone who had played a role in her high school career, in her friends, and in her peers. High school had been a journey, one that was challenging and hard and also very rewarding. But now it was time for the next journey of their lives. High school was only the end to the beginning and there was so much more the world had to offer beyond these walls. She was ready. She believed her peers were ready.

Quinn closed her speech and stepped back into place next Puck. Just as the graduating class was going to throw their caps in the air, which she thought was cliché and stereotypical and only happened in movies, Quinn froze, her hand grasping for Puck's and holding onto it tight, her eyes glued to the back of the auditorium.

Puck turned to look at her, concern in his eyes, "What's wrong, babe?" he asked, whispering loudly right into her ear, because it was loud in the current setting.

Quinn shook her head, tears in her eyes, but she was smiling, "Beth," was all she said.

Puck wasn't sure he heard her correctly, "What?"

"Beth is here", Quinn said, speaking more clearly now. Puck finally followed Quinn's line of sight, from which she had never wavered. Sure enough, standing against a wall in the back of the auditorium was Shelby Corcoran with their almost two year-old baby girl that they had given up for adoption. He squeezed Quinn's hand and his eyes, too, continued to stare straight ahead on their one perfect thing.

Graduation ended and all the graduates gathered with each other and with their family for pictures, others having conversations, chatter and small talk could be heard throughout the room. The auditorium was clearing out quick enough, because the gym had been set up with light refreshments for the family and friends of the senior class.

Puck and Quinn knew they couldn't rush off just yet. Their mothers sat together during the ceremony and the couple joined their parents and accepted their hugs and tears and how proud they were of the two of them. Neither Puck's nor Quinn's fathers had shown up and neither of them were surprised by that, for different reasons. Their mother's ushered them off and told them to join their friends. When they came across Shelby, she had Beth in her arms and was speaking to Rachel and her dads. Rachel spotted the pair first, smiled to them and whisked her dads off in some other direction.

Shelby was smiling – although a little tentatively – because there was a lot of history and unfinished business between the three of them, she had practically disappeared after the very brief affair with Puck once Quinn had found out and threatened to tell Principle Figgins to get her fired. There were no goodbyes or anything. Quinn never told and was glad, after Rachel had convinced her, because she would have regretted it. She did give birth to Beth but Shelby was her real mom now and it pained Quinn to admit that. But she did love that girl more than anything and was positive she'd blown her chance at ever getting to see her again after she had schemed a way to get her daughter back. God, she had been so dumb.

"Noah, Quinn," Shelby said, acknowledging the two, "Congratulations on graduating."

"Thanks," Puck answered, coolly, smiling at the little girl in Shelby's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, not taking her eyes off of Beth.

Shelby let out a deep breath, "Rachel invited me. As you both know, her and I have never really had a relationship but I wanted to be here to see her graduate and jumped at the chance when I received her phone call…" she hesitated, just slightly, "I also wanted Beth to see her parents graduate."

Both Puck and Quinn were speechless.

Shelby continued, turning to Quinn, "I'm also here to apologize. Rachel, told me about Yale and how you had really changed and cleaned up your act. Mentioned everything you've gone through, the accident and what-not. She didn't need to tell me all of this, I knew you would grow up, but Rachel's a persistent one and thought I should know everything. I really am truly sorry, Quinn. About what you've had to go through. Also, for bringing Beth back here and then taking her away just as quickly."

She looked down at the couples joined hands, and nodded toward them, smiling "I'm sorry for everything. Noah, nothing should have ever happened between us. It was irresponsible but it looks like everything has fallen right into place now and that things are how they were meant to be from the start."

Puck nodded, accepting everything that had just been said and so did Quinn.

"Would you like to hold her?" Shelby looked at Quinn.

Quinn nodded, a little unsure, "Is– is that okay with you?"

"Of course. It's all in the past, Quinn" she said, as she handed the little girl over.

Quinn's eyes were brimming with tears as she held Beth, speechless. Puck wrapped a comforting arm around her waist, "Hey, monkey face" Puck said to Beth in a goofy voice, running his free hand over the child's blonde head. She looked even more like Quinn now than she had when they last saw her. She was gorgeous. Beth giggled at Puck and it was music to Quinn's ears, the most perfect sound she had ever heard. Quinn was trying her hardest not to burst into tears. She was happy and she felt that, if they had kept Beth, some of their best moments would be like this. Just the three of them, a perfect little family.

Shelby saw the look in Quinn's eyes, "Would you like me to take a picture of you three?"

They both nodded and Puck handed her both his and Quinn's phones. They gathered together, facing the cameras – one picture with Quinn holding Beth, Puck's arm secured tightly around her waist, and they were both smiling so brightly. – The next picture they were both holding the girl between the two of them.

Quinn felt as if this was one of the best days of her life. Puck held their little girl for a bit before handing her back to Shelby. Quinn apologized and expressed her regrets for doing what she did at the beginning of their senior year and Shelby insisted that it was in the past and she could see the change in Quinn and that she was proud of her. She promised them that this wouldn't be the last time they got to see Beth and exchanged phone numbers and email addresses with the pair. Quinn pressed a kiss to Beth's cheek and whispered that she loved her and Puck did the same, and the pairs went their separate ways.

Quinn was crying, and if Puck was being honest, he really fucking hated it when girls cried but this was Quinn, and she was beautiful and he loved her. They were just now starting out as a real couple but they knew each other well and neither of them were worried about the pace their relationship would be taking. They'd had a baby together nearly two years ago and now all he wanted was to stand by Quinn's side and make her happy, take her pain away, or do whatever she needed him to do. He once said that his baby mama would have it all. He's ready to give his all to her. Quinn feels the same.

He tugged her hand and brought her into him closely and hugged her, "Anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head against him, and murmured into his shoulder, "I don't think I've ever felt happier. It's just a lot of emotion to have to hold in. That's why I'm crying, everything just feels how it was meant to in the beginning."

He agreed.

* * *

It was around 10 pm and the Puckerman household was full of some of the graduating class, some of the football team, and all of the glee club. Puck's mom worked nights at the local hospital and his little sister was staying at a friends for the night. So he thought it was the perfect time for one last high school blowout. The music was loud and thumping throughout the house, people were gathered around in various places in the house – kitchen, backyard, living room, anywhere there was space, really.

Puck and Quinn weren't going to be glued to each other's side for the night. They decided to take this time to say spend some of the last few moments with all their friends – mutual and separate – before they had to ultimately say goodbye in the fall. Puck was with hanging with all of the glee guys. Quinn, with the girls.

Rachel excused herself and walked outside through the front door, probably for the fresh air – there were a lot of people and Puck's house wasn't exactly huge- and Quinn got up and followed her.

"Hey, you okay?" Quinn asked once she got outside, Rachel's was facing forward and she jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. Nobody else was out front except for the two of them.

Rachel turned around, and nodded, "I'm sorry, Quinn," she blurted out and Quinn looked more confused than ever.

"What for?" Quinn asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I feel like I may have overstepped my boundaries when I called Shelby and invited her to the graduation. I know how much it upset you with her having Beth and the situation with Puck–"

Quinn held a hand up to stop the girl from speaking and shook her head, "I actually followed you out here to thank you."

"Oh," Rachel exhaled loudly, in relief.

"If it hadn't been for you in the first place, I would probably still being a destructive person. You're the one who talked me out of telling Figgins about Shelby and Puck. You've been such a good friend in a lot of ways and I owe so much of my personal growth to you. I've always admired you. Even if I did have a terrible way of showing it, I was jealous."

Now it was Rachel's turn to look confused, "You were jealous of me? Why?"

"You've never let anyone hold you back. Maybe Finn, a little bit. But you've always held your head up high and didn't take anyone's bullshit. That's admirable. Because of my insecurities and the standards I thought I needed to live up to, I was so cruel anyone who just did what they wanted to, because it was their dream. Growing up with my dad…."

Quinn shook her head, this being a sore subject, but she went on "There were always high expectations and appearances were everything. So, just, thank you for being you. And thank you so much for calling Shelby. Seeing Beth again… " Quinn trailed off, not needing to say anything else and Rachel spoke.

"I really do hope we can keep in touch, Quinn."

Quinn laughed a little, "Yeah.. About that," she began, pulling an envelope from her pocket, "This is for you."

"What is it?" Rachel asked eagerly, opening the envelope

"A metro North pass, from New York to New Haven, I also bought one for myself to New York. I'm just a train ride away, if you ever need anything, Rachel. You also have my phone number, Facebook, and Skype."

"Quinn…" Rachel was at a loss for words, but hugged the girl, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Quinn nodded, "No problem. I'm serious about keeping in touch. Those metro passes were expensive," she laughed, indicating that she was only kidding.

Rachel laughed too before clearing her throat, "So, you and Puck?"

"Me and Puck," Quinn confirmed.

"I'm really so happy for the both of you, I've always thought you two were meant to be," she paused, not sure how to approach what she was going to say next, "But what– what happened to…"

"Spit it out, Rach," Quinn said, no hint of anger or impatience in her voice.

"Dragging an anchor from the past into the bright lights of your future?" The brunette spoke softly, repeating the words Quinn said to her months ago. Quinn stayed silent, though, and Rachel immediately regretted bringing that up, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Quinn was shaking her head fiercely, "No, no! It's– uh, It's fine," she ran a hand over her face and through her blonde hair, feeling sad for a moment. She and Puck had talked about it, them. What would happen once she has to leave for Yale.

"We don't have to talk about it."

"It's fine. We– um, I'm still going to Yale as planned and Puck's going to stay here in Lima, for now. Expand his pool cleaning business throughout more of Ohio. Since it's summer, he'll have more business. Kurt's dad also offered him a job at the garage, he's going to take it. This way he'll be able to save up more money," Rachel nodded, listening as the blonde continued to speak.

"We're going to make the best of the next couple months. Try the long distance thing. Puck wants to move to New Haven once he's gotten his feet on solid ground, money wise. My mom and I have visited New Haven, I have an apartment close to campus, that's being rented with guilt money from my Dad. So, Puck will visit when he can and when we're ready he'll start looking for jobs here first, then make the move. Nothing's set in stone, we still to discuss it more."

"Are you okay with that? Puck moving there?" Rachel asked, remembering that Quinn didn't think it was a good idea for Finn to follow Rachel to New York.

"You know what?" Quinn started, "I didn't think I would be, but I love him and we want to be together. Who knows if we'll even last and it's not like we're going to be getting married anytime soon so we can make it work without jumping into anything before we're ready."

Rachel visibly flinched and Quinn instantly regretted her words.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

Rachel shrugged and shook her head, knowing that tears were probably already making their way down her cheeks, "You're right," she said sadly.

"No, I'm not," Quinn said, trying to reassure the girl, even if she didn't believe herself.

"But you are, Quinn!" Rachel's voice rose, and was unsteady from crying, "Finn, he– he didn't get into the school for acting and Kurt, he didn't even get into NYADA. I've wanted this all for so long, New York and Finn. Maybe– maybe I pushed him too hard."

Quinn wanted to roll her eyes, but her priority right now was just to be this girls friend.

"Rachel, your dreams are coming true. What you've wanted from the start, for forever, – New York – that's happening. You made it and that's what you should celebrate. Finn's a big boy, he doesn't need someone holding his hand every step of the way. He'll figure something out, whether you're by his side or not."

Rachel wiped from tears away, "I'm going to be there all alone.."

Quinn laughed and then started shaking her head when Rachel looked at her like Quinn had punched her in the face or something, "I'm sorry, I really am," Quinn started, trying very hard to quell her laughter.

"It's just…you're Rachel Berry, one of kind and you've never shown your fear. You'll meet friends in New York. And remember, I'm just a train ride away, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel said assuredly, "I'm going to hug you now."

Quinn laughed softly at Rachel's warning of affection, and hugged the girl back tightly when both of the Puck and Finn appeared right outside of the front the door.

"Hey, you two," Quinn said cheerfully, "What's up?"

Rachel didn't look as happy as Quinn did at the sight of the two boys, because of the talk about Finn, but she smiled anyway.

Finn only shrugged, muttering something that sounded like "Not much" and walked over to Rachel. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Puck as if to ask him what was going on and he only shook his head, and then held out his hand as an invitation for Quinn to take it. She did.

* * *

They walked into the house and she followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom, once the door was closed he turned around and kissed her, backing her up gently against the door. His hands were on her waist and she placed her arms over his shoulders, clasping her hands on the back of his head, to keep his face near. The kisses were soft and passionate and Quinn remembered in this instance how much of a good kisser Puck was. Now that they were back together, she could kiss him anytime she wanted to. Until she left.

That thought brought her back to reality and she pulled away from him and looked him right in the eyes, "Puck, we really need to talk."

He let his hands drop to his sides and nodded, "Yeah, uh– that's actually why I brought you up here."

"Oh," she said, a little surprised, "So, it wasn't to seduce me?"

"Nah. Well, yeah, maybe a little."

She strode forward and sat on his bed, he turned and stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and started shuffling his feet about. Quinn wasn't sure what was going on, Puck was rarely, if ever, nervous. Or quiet.

Now she was feeling nervous, "What's going on?"

He took his phone out of his pocket, pressed a few buttons, and then sat down next to her, pushing the phone into her hands.

"You see that?" it was one of the photos with the two of them and Beth at graduation, "I want that, Quinn."

"Me too," she said sadly, staring at that the picture that was so beautiful. Her and Puck in their graduation gowns, holding their baby girl.

"I mean, in the future. Shelby said we'd see Beth again but she isn't ours. She never really was."

"I'm sorry, Puck," she said, looking at him, her eyes wide and conveying how sorry she really was, "I know you wanted to keep her."

He shrugged, "Yeah. 'S okay. Wasn't the right time. And now isn't the right time either, but what we've talked about, me staying here for a bit. Saving up money and getting myself on solid ground, then moving up to New Haven eventually. Us, staying together?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Let's do that. Let's make that our plan," he pointed to the picture on the phone, "Then one day, we can start a family. After you graduate and when I have a stable career."

Puck wouldn't admit it to his guys, but Quinn knew him better than anyone else, so he didn't have to hide his feelings and act like a tough guy, not with her. Once upon a time, he hated the idea of marriage and having kids and he still wasn't exactly sold on the marriage side of things, but neither was Quinn. Not after having witnessed her parents failed marriage. All Puck knew was that he wanted to be with Quinn, and he wanted to be a dad. He also knew that he would never walk out on his family, like his dad had. He graduated high school, he had plans and he had the right girl by his side.

"Okay," she murmured quietly. It was wanted she wanted to hear from him. She really wasn't ready to say goodbye. They would do the long distance thing and make it work.

Everything would work itself out in it's own time.

There was right a time for everything and now…Now was the right time for them to really begin their future.


End file.
